La fecha especial
by J'alex13
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Theresa, Justin le regala flores pero ella tiene otro regalo en mente. :3


**La siguiente historia está basada en una serie de televisión, caricatura, anime o libro, del cual no poseo derecho alguno, solo escribo este Fic como una manera alterna de ver esa historia, ninguno de los personajes o marcas mencionadas en las siguientes líneas me pertenece y no tengo intenciones de lucro o fama al utilizarlas.**

** 13wolfknives13 (Twitter)**

**Jalex13 (TuneWiki)**

La fecha especial

Theresa se veía en el espejo de cuerpo completo, que su madre le había regalado cuando tenía 15 años, aun recordaba cuando pasaba horas probándose ropa frente a ese objeto, jamás quiso deshacerse de el por todo el valor sentimental, ahora con sus 35 años mientras giraba para verse desde todos los ángulos Theresa extrañaba aquel sentimiento que tenía cuando era una jovencita pues cuando tenía 15 años ella era la más popular de la escuela y con razón pues ciertamente era la chica más sexy de su colegio con un cuerpo que se había desarrollado antes que el de sus compañeras, y siendo una atina en un colegio de rubias insípidas, Theresa era por mucho la más deseada de todas, recordaba cuando su cuerpo era perfecto y sensual no importaba si hiciese ejercicio o no, cuando era joven podía comer lo que quisiera sin engordar, ahora tenía que pasar al menos dos horas en el gimnasio y comer una dieta llena de vegetales y fibra, para poder mantener a figura que ahora tenía, que siendo sincera estaba bastante bien, su cintura era delgada, bastante delgada, sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, la mujer tomo con sus manos sus pechos y los levanto un poco mientras los oprimía suavemente, aún estaban bastante firmes aunque eso si algo caídos, pero eso era de esperarse después de haber amamantado a tres hijos, eran bastante grandes y pesados, Theresa entonces dio la espalda al espejo y volteo ara mirar su colita, aún estaba bastante aceptable, sus nalgas estaba duritas y respingonas, si de algo se enorgullecía era de poder gracias a horas de ejercicios, poder decir que su culito se mantenía paradito aun cuando se quitaba sus jeans, cuando recordaba la mirada celosa de las otras madres que iban a su gimnasio una sonrisa le iluminaba la cara, la ama de casa en ese momento vio su cuerpo semidesnudo en el espejo, pues solo llevaba puesto una pequeña tanga rosa con encajes. images/blog/EXID9235/images/Pink_Tanga_LB_

La mujer se sintió bastante satisfecha con lo que vio reflejado en aquel cristal, procedió entonces enfundar ese lindo cuerpo suyo en un vestido de noche largo y sedoso color azul, después dedico varias horas en arreglarse el cabello y maquillarse de la mejor manera posible, cuando hubo terminado, de nuevo se paró frente a su querido espejo y poniéndose unos tacones plateados de 15 centímetros , se dijo que estaba lista, esa noche era su cumpleaños y Jerry le había prometido llevarla a cenar, Theresa que no salía muy a menudo, estaba emocionadísima, por eso había dedicado tanto tiempo su atuendo, había rizado su cabello y ahora le caía en una ondulada cascada castaña, sus ojos estaban delineados, y sus pestañas rizadas, sus labios de un rojo fuego resaltaba y combinaban perfectamente con todo su vestimenta, al principio pensó que aquel vaporoso vestido era demasiado juvenil, pero ahora que había terminado se vio y le gusto su aspecto, una latina de fuego, con ese vestido de chiffon azul , que se sostenía de su hombro y dejaba toda la espalda descubierta hasta donde nacían sus caderas, y tenían un largo corte que mostraba sus largas piernas cuando caminaba, estaba extremadamente sexy, Theresa se dijo que ahora si Jerry no podría resistírsele y al final de esa noche estaría tan excitado por ella que le aria el amor, Theresa estaba más que ansiosa de que eso pasara pues ya hacía 10 años o más que su esposo no la tocaba, pues sufría de una enfermedad del corazón y no podía hacer grandes esfuerzos o agitarse, lo que junto a la poca disposición de Jerry habían matado la sexualidad de ellos, pero esta vez sí que no se escaparía, con solo pensarlo los pezones de la pelirroja se endurecieron marcándose en la delgada y sedosa tela pues gracias al escote de la espalda ese vestido no permitía usar sostén, ( images/vestido/VNS540_ ).Theresa trato de tranquilizarse pues pronto bajaría a la sala donde esperaba que su familia estuviera esperándola con regalos, y sorpresas tal vez un pastel, todo el día lo había dedicado a salir de compras y encontrar el conjunto perfecto, hacia una semana que había planeado esa salida hasta había cambiado de turno con Alex para que la cubriera ese día en la subestación, y no perjudicar el negocio, así que desde temprano salió de su casa a los grandes almacenes y tiendas de ropa de new york, después había regresado y nadie le había preguntado a donde había ido ella, seguramente estaban `reparando una fiesta sorpresa, y fingían no acordarse de su cumpleaños, la cena se la había prometido Jerry una semana antes cuando ella le recordó la fecha, mientras el veía el partido en la televisión, ahora estaba emocionada por la sorpresa que seguro tenían preparada para ella sus hijos, y la cena con su esposo, y si le iba bien un buen polvo en la noche.

Por fin la ama de casa bajo las escaleras para, encontrarse a Jerry, Alex y Max viendo televisión, la radiante sonrisa de Theresa se desvaneció al ver la sala exactamente igual que siempre, ni un globo, ningún pastel, nada que indicase que alguno de ellos se había acordado de su cumpleaños, Jerry obviamente no estaba vestido ara salir, tenía puesta su camisa y sus pantalones de siempre manchados de mostaza y cátsup, Alex y Max estaban comiendo palomitas mientras sus ojos estaban completamente enfocados en la pantalla.

Theresa supo que su familia ni siquiera había reparado en la fecha, pero algo dentro de ella quería aferrarse a la idea de que tal vez solo estuviesen fingiendo, así que tosió bastante fuerte para llamar la atención.

Los tres que estaban en el sillón ni siquiera repararon en la presencia de la hermosa mujer que estaba detrás de ellos, Theresa con lágrimas en los ojos de nuevo tosió aún más fuerte.

-mamá ¿podrías hacer silencio? Tratamos de ver la tele-Alex dijo sin despegar la vista del aparato.

-Sí, Theresa por favor guarda silencio, y ponte un sweater, parece que quieres resfriarte.

Theresa no podía creerlo había pasado todo el día arreglándose para su esposo y este era tan egoísta y estúpido que no la había volteado a ver siquiera, la castaña subió lo más aprisa que pudo, pues esos largos tacones no la dejaban correr, y cuando llego a la habitación que compartía con su estúpido marido se lanzó a la cama y comenzó a llorar.

…

-No, aun no es suficiente

La señorita que estaba atendiendo a Justin dio un suspiro cansada, y de nuevo comenzó a elegir flores para perfeccionar el arreglo floral que el joven estaba comprando, cuando hubo agregado más rosas y unos cuantos claveles, formando un hermoso efecto en la canasta, miro a su cliente, el chico sí que era apuesto, alto, delgado y con esos ojos que ella no podía decidirse si eran verdes o grises, definitivamente era un joven fuerte y apuesto, no tendría más de 17 años, y aun así Laura, que así se llamaba la dependienta de la florería, a sus 26 años se sentía bastante atraída por aquel perfeccionista muchacho.

-mmm pues es bonito pero… no creo que demuestre lo especial que es ella, o lo que siento por ella… no podría hacer algo más personal… mas… ¿con más pasión?

Así que el muchacho se iba a declarar, ¿por qué no había comenzado por ahí?, cuando él llego pidió un arreglo para un cumpleaños de una mujer, Laura que había creído que sería un regalo para una amiga o un familiar, paso una hora haciendo arreglos bonitos pero no románticos, ahora que ya habían descartado 6 posibles canastas, ella entendía que el chico quería un obsequio para su novia, así que sonriendo puso su talento e imaginación y pensando en cómo le gustaría a ella un arreglo, se puso a trabajar, cuando termino la pequeña canasta, era una hermosa combinación de colores y formas pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el corazón que ella hábilmente había trenzado con pétalos de rosa roja, era bastante romántico aquel obsequio.

-Wow que bien quedo. Este es me lo llevo

Cuando Laura recibió los billetes pensó con un poco de celos en la chica que recibiría aquel presente, no solo tendría un bonito regalo sino que además tendría a un novio muy lindo y detallista para ella sola, Laura suspiro pensando en cómo los mejores chicos ya tenían novia siempre.

Mientras Justin caminaba teniendo cuidado de no dañar las delicadas flores, miro su reloj y se reprendió por haber tardado tanto, ya eran las 9 de la noche, y su familia lo estaría esperando para comenzar la fiesta de cumpleaños de su madre, Justin al principio había planeado que hicieran una cena en la casa pero como el estaría fuera todo el día, estudiando en unos cursos para la universidad, supo que no podría confiar la organización de una cena a su padre y sus hermanos así que mejor planeo toda una velada por las calles de New york, lo único que les había pedido a los otros miembros de la familia era que recordaran la fecha y que estuvieran listos para salir a las 9 en punto, Justin se había enterado de la promesa de Jerry de llevar a cenar a su madre la noche de su cumpleaños, así que él se ofreció como organizador, y su padre dijo que si a todo lo que el decidiera, ahora mientras trotaba rumbo a su casa se sintió culpable pues por su indecisión llegarían tarde a cenar.

Justin con un movimiento de su varita hubiese aparecido en su casa, pero sabía cuánto Theresa odiaba la magia así que no lo hizo, pero como había utilizado más tiempo del esperado para elegir su regalo, no pudo llegar a tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa así que cuando entro en la subestación, un poco agitado por la carrera, saco su varita, pronuncio una rima, y en un segundo Justin estaba recién duchado y vestido de forma casual pero elegante, subió las escaleras de caracol, y al entrar a la sala se llevó tal sorpresa que a punto estuvo de tirar sus flores, Alex, Max y su padre estaban viendo un tonto programa de concursos mientras comían frituras y sodas, era más que obvio que no recordaban el plan de Justin.

-¿Qué demonios hacen?

Los tres miraron a Justin y al verlo tan bien arreglado y con las flores en forma de corazón en la mano, pusieron una cara de intriga y duda.

-¿Por fin has conseguido novia? O es que Zeke y tú por fin aceptaron su amor.

-¿conociste a una chica nueva hijo? Espero que esta vez al menos sea humana.

Justin que estaba a punto de gritarles, se dio cuenta que ellos en realidad había olvidado por completo el cumpleaños de Theresa, y eso en lugar de enojarlo, lo decepciono y lo entristeció, por un momento quiso, gritarles y regañarlos como podían haber olvidado esa fecha tan especial, era su madre y su esposa, y ellos estaban ahí comiendo chatarra y viendo basura, no pudieron hacer una única cosa, recordar la fecha, pero el joven hechicero, estaba tan decepcionado de ellos, que pensó que ni eso merecían no merecían sus gritos y su enojo, ellos había ignorado a su madre pues los ignoraría a ellos.

-nada que les interese, ¿Dónde está mamá?

-Está en su habitación, bajo hace rato pero subió de nuevo, creo que está enferma-Jerry de nuevo tenía la mirada en la televisión.

-Ok, saldré esta noche así que no molesten.

Alex estaba a punto de decir algo sarcástico, pero al ver la fría mirada de Justin sintió miedo y mejor guardo silencio.

….

Theresa había dejado de llorar, no por decisión propia, sus lágrimas se habían acabado, así que haciendo un esfuerzo se levantó y secándose las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por sus mejillas, se paró de nuevo frente al espejo, se veía hermosa su vestido azul sus tacones plateados su sorprendente peinado, se veía hermosa, excepto sus ojos que ahora estaban rojos de tanto llorar y tenía las mejillas manchadas de rímel, Theresa estaba a punto de entrar al baño para quitarse la ropa y darse un baño en su tina de porcelana, con suerte y podría ahogarse, cuando su mano toco el picaporte, tocaron la puerta de su habitación.

-No quiero hablar contigo-Theresa grito pensando que era Jerry, que acordándose de su cumpleaños por fin subía a pedirle perdón.

-Mamá soy yo-la vos de su hijo mayor era suave y tierna.

Theresa entonces se dio cuenta que efectivamente cuando bajo a presumir su nuevo vestido, que nadie vio, Justin no estaba en la casa, ahora se preguntaba en donde había estado, y si a él también se le había olvidado aquella fecha.

-Justin mijo, no quiero hablar en este momento…

-Lo sé, ellos lo olvidaron…-Theresa se quedó sin aliento así que Justin si se acordó después de todo-les pedí una cosa, solo una cosa para que mi plan funcionara y no pudieron hacerla, yo también estoy molesto.

-¿Qué plan?

Justin suspiro detrás de la puerta.

-Se supone sería una sorpresa pero planee una salida en familia para festejarte.

Theresa sonrió, como pudo olvidarse de Justin, el perfecto Justin, el que jamás haría algo para molestarla, y mucho menos herirla.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, pero Justin lo rompió.

-Sabes sé que ellos se comportaron pésimo, pero no dejemos que arruinen tu noche, si quieres podemos salir tu y yo a cenar, las reservaciones ya están hechas.

Reservaciones, la palabra tuvo un efecto inmediato en Theresa, así que sería un restaurante lujoso, si se necesitaban reservaciones por fuerza tendría que serlo.

-Pues… no se

-Vamos mamá… _**Hazlo por mí**_– esto último lo dijo en español, el idioma que ellos habían heredado de su madre.

-_**Solo por ti,**_ pero déjame me arreglo un poco el maquillaje, esta estropeado por mis lágrimas…- Theresa se dio cuenta d lo que había dicho muy tarde, Justin olvidando sus modales, entro deprisa en la habitación, con el rostro sumamente preocupado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué paso, por qué lloras?-Justin corrió hacia su madre quien bajo avergonzada la mirada, pues no quería que su hijo la viera con el rímel corrido, y los labios despintados.

Justin la tomo de sus hombros y los acaricio suavemente, Theresa se estremeció sin saber por qué, pero se sintió realmente bien con el contacto de las manos de su hijo sobre su piel, hace tantos años que nadie la acariciaba con tanta ternura.

-Baje para mostrarles mi vestido y nadie me vio…-la voz se le quebró y entre sollozos comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Justin la atrajo hacia él, y ella pozo su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras los dos se abrazaban fuertemente, Theresa se sintió increíblemente reconfortada y segura entre los fuertes brazos de Justin, sí que había crecido si niñito, ahora era mucho más alto que ella, y por lo que podía sentir era bastante fuerte, de nuevo un escalofrió recorrió la piel de la castaña.

Justin entonces se separó de su madre, y con el pulgar acaricio la mejilla de su madre, y la obligo a mirarlo.

-_**Yo si te veo y estas preciosa**_-Theresa se ruborizo-te espero aquí. Justin se sentó en la cama de sus padres, mientras Theresa se metía al baño.

Theresa se sentía emocionada, muy emocionada, "Como pudo dudar de su hijo mayor, él que siempre había sido perfecto en todo, tan atento, tan cariñoso, tan amable, tan lindo, tan guapo, tan varonil, tan deseable… espera eso ultimo tal vez no estaba bien, una madre no debía pensar así de su hijo, pero era la verdad, Justin era bastante deseable" Theresa se preguntó por qué le costaba tanto a su niño tener novias, cuando era tan atractivo, en todos los aspectos.

Mientras se retocaba el labial, Theresa sonrió, "mejor para mi así no tengo que compartirlo"

La joven madre se vio al espejo, de nuevo estaba deslumbrante, se acomodó el vestido y con una malvada sonrisa, lo ajusto aún más para que quedara más pegado a su piel resaltando sus senos. Tomo un frasco de perfume, uno con olor a fresas, siempre le habían gustado las fragancias juveniles, o más aun infantiles, Theresa amaba sentirse más joven, por eso siempre estaba tratando de copiar la vestimenta de Alex, sus frases y su manera de actuar, aunque esto le traía problemas con Jerry que siempre le exigía actuar de acuerdo a su edad, pero al diablo Jerry, si él era un viejo cansado y flojo, ese era su problema, Theresa aún se sentía joven, y quería que se notara.

Salió del baño para encontrarse con su hijo, pero lo que vio en la cama, era el arreglo florar más hermoso que le hubiesen regalado, era un corazón hecho de rosas, cuando se acercó a tomar la pequeña canasta, vio que en el centro del corazón había una nota.

_**Te amo **_

Entonces sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban desde la espalda, Justin entrelazo sus brazos justo debajo de los senos de su madre quien tomada por sorpresa brinco un poco, por el susto, pero inmediatamente, se acurruco en sus brazos, Justin acerco su boca al oído de Theresa.

_**-¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**-Gracias bebé **_

Mientras Theresa sentía el cuerpo de su hijo detrás suyo, por instinto, arqueo la espalda y alzo su trasero, frotándolo contra la entrepierna del joven, cuando Justin sintió el firme y respingón culito de su madre, alejo de ella como si una araña lo hubiese picado, Theresa que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de cómo había reaccionado Justin se sintió avergonzada, y molesta consigo misma.

"¿Tanto necesitaba cariño que su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera a la menor provocación?"

-será mejor que bajemos, pero es mejor hacerlo sin que se den cuenta los demás.-Justin entonces saco su varita mágica, y ofreciéndole su mano a su madre quien gustosa entrelazo sus dedos con los de su hijo, después el hechicero con un movimiento de la mano, los trasporto a la calle, al frente de la subestación.

Cuando la mujer vio lo que estaba esperándolos casi soltó un grito de alegría, parecido al grito de una niña cuando baja a ver que le ha dejado Santa Claus bajo el árbol, y descubre que es exactamente lo que ella pidió, en este caso ella no lo había pedido pero igual quedo fascinada por el carruaje tirado por dos caballos blancos que estaba en la calle, el carruaje era de madera oscura y con los asientos de terciopelo rojo, el conductor iba vestido con chaqueta y sobrero de copa y los corceles eran majestuosos e imponentes, todo en conjunto hacia ver aquel carro como el más perfecto carruaje de un cuento de hadas.

Theresa de nuevo sintió lagrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos solo que esta vez las lágrimas eran de felicidad, de una inmensa felicidad, Justin le abrió la puerta del carruaje y con una mano la ayudo a subir, Theresa que en ese momento se dio cuenta de la vestimenta que portaba Justin, lo miro antes de subir, ahí de pie ofreciéndole la mano, tan atento y perfectamente vestido, recordó cuando ella tenía diez años y soñaba con crecer y casarse con un príncipe, se dio cuenta que por fin lo había encontrado, por fin tenia ahí delante de ella a su príncipe azul, que fuera ella madre de aquel príncipe, no le impidió que pensara que aquel joven caballero era suyo, es más, que ella hubiese dado a luz a Justin le hacía automáticamente su dueña, Justin era suyo, ella lo había parido, ella lo había criado, y cuidado cuando era un niño, ahora que había crecido era lógico que ella debería ser quien se lo quedara.

No sabía de donde salían estas retorcidas ideas pero no lucho con ellas, dejo que llenaran su cabeza que invadieran su alma, así una y mil razones se le ocurrieron, todas ellas apoyando la teoría de que ella y Justin tenían que estar juntos, que debían amarse pero como hombre y mujer.

-¿Estas bien?-Un preocupado Justin le pregunto sacándola de sus sucios pensamientos, Theresa se había quedado estática por un minuto, y eso fue lo que le tomo, solo un minuto le tomo decidir, pues en ese momento ahí de pie junto a su niño, a punto de subir a un carruaje, que los llevaría a celebrar su trigésimo quinto cumpleaños, Theresa Russo decidió hacer a Justin su hombre, con todo lo que eso implicaba, y lo haría suyo esa misma noche, por Dios que antes de que acabara aquel día, Justin la habría hecho suya, por todos los Dioses que antes de la media noche Theresa compartiría el lecho con su amado hijo, y con esta malvado juramento y una libidinosa sonrisa Theresa subió los pequeños escalones, y cuando su trasero estuvo a la altura del rostro de su hijo, la dama dejo caer su pequeño bolso, y se agacho sin doblar ni un poco las rodillas para recogerlo, lo que le tomo bastante tiempo, tiempo suficiente como para que Justin se quedara viendo como tonto aquella hermosa y coqueta colita, cuando el cochero tosió un tanto ruidosa y falsamente, Theresa se enderezo, por fin se sentó en los aterciopelados cojines, Justin que estaba rojo como un tomate, y bastante confundido subió también y se sentó frente a su madre, tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ambos, Theresa que sintió la actitud de su bebé, cruzo sensualmente sus largas piernas dejando ver su bronceada piel que gracias al corte del vestido dejaba ver hasta los muslos y aún más arriba.

-Al restaurante, y de prisa, que llegamos tarde-Justin trato de alegar la vista de las hermosa y torneadas piernas de su progenitora pero sus ojos traicionándolo vilmente se giraban a admirar aquel cuerpo, desde sus hombros desnudos, sus grandes pechos que aunque no llevaban sujetador, se mantenían firmes y erguidos, después bajo a la pequeña cintura, y por ultimo admiro esas piernas que terminaban en unos pequeños pies, que enfundados en esas zapatillas de tiras plateadas lucían verdaderamente sexys.

Cuando la camarera que los acompaño a su mesa, les hubo entregado sus menús, se quedó viendo a la extraña pareja, un jovencito de no más de 17 años y una mujer que obviamente rebasaba los treinta, se sintió un poco incomoda, pues la mujer, que honestamente era bastante atractiva, se le insinuaba bastante al chico, y este que estaba apenado y nervioso trataba por todos los medios de permanecer sereno y relajado pero le costaba bastante, al principio creyó que eran madre e hijo, pero cuando vio que la despampanante castaña, tomo una de las manos del joven, y la beso en un gesto sensual y romántico, mientras le daba las gracias por llevarla a aquel lugar, y después entrelazaba los dedos de ella con los del muchacho, mientras lo veía embelesada y deseosa, se dijo que eran de esas nuevas parejas que estaban formándose, entre mujeres maduras y casi niños, había algunas cada noche en ese prestigioso restaurante, pues sus clientes eran de las personas más ricas de la ciudad, y era más que normal ver señores y abecés ancianos con parejas que podrían ser sus hijas o nietas, y últimamente ocurría lo mismo con el género opuesto, pues al parecer a las mujeres se les ocurrió que ellas también podían comprarse un noviecito para divertirse, así que tratando de no sentir desprecio por esas personas que se aprovechaban de su poder, para presumir a su parejas sexuales como si de trofeos se trataran la camarera, se alejó diciéndoles que unos momentos llegarían los aperitivos mientras ellos decidían sus platillos.

-Es hermoso este lugar-Theresa miraba el restaurante que era por mucho el más elegante y caro lugar al que había ido en su vida, pues cuando era soltera nunca tuvo la oportunidad de darse lujos, y cuando se casó con Jerry el tacaño, se condenó a una vida sino de pobreza sí de austerísimo, Jerry jamás gastaría un centavo en hacerla feliz, pero Jerry podía irse al diablo, ahora tenía delante a un verdadero caballeo, a alguien que se reocupaba por ella y que no le importaba gastar dinero, para ofrecerle lujos y comodidades, y no solo en eso Justin superaba a su padre, pronto él le daría otra cosa que Jerry tampoco podía darle, pronto Theresa probaría la fogosidad de su hijo mayor, pues bien sabia ella que Justin se masturbaba muy seguido, pues ella lavaba su ropa y sus sabanas que muy a menudo y desde los 13 años comenzaron a tener manchas misteriosas, que Theresa sabía muy bien eran resultado de los sueños húmedos y jugueteos de su hijo, ella como todas las madres del planeta sabia con qué frecuencia y cada cuanto se autosatisfacía su niño, pues aunque todas fingieran ignorarlo era obvio para ellas cuando sus niños se desfogaban, y ahora recordando todas aquellas prendas íntimas y las sabanas revueltas y con aquel inconfundible aroma, Theresa podía asegurar que su hijo era bastante competente en ese tema, así que cuando fueran amantes, era seguro que él la mantendría satisfecha, y bien servida.

"AMANTES" era una excelente palabra, y cuando la pensó, se sintió más que segura en hacer lo que había planeado en el trayecto de la casa al restaurante.

-En serio bebé, gracias por esta noche, eres increíble, mira que preparar esto para tu mami, eres tan especial, eres mí príncipe-cuando dijo esto Theresa de nuevo llevo la mano de su hijo a su boca y beso sus dedos con profundo amor, después puso la palma de Justin sobre su mejilla, y restregó su rostro contra ella, Justin estaba dividido entre el deleite y el terror, su cara era un poema, al parecer el genio, el inteligente y perfecto Justin, quien tenía las respuestas para todo, ahora mismo no sabía cómo actuar.

Theresa sabía que estaba poniendo muy nervioso a su hijo y decidió no presionarlo más, pero solo por el momento, pues su plan de seducirlo seguía en pie, la mujer soltó la mano de su primogénito, cuando llego un mesero con una fuente de ostiones, y varios bocadillos hechos con mariscos, Theresa tomo uno de los bocadillos y le dio una mordida de tal forma que quedo un poco de condimento en sus labios que después limpio con su lengua muy exageradamente siempre mirando a los ojos verdes de Justin.

-Y… ¿cómo ye fue en tu día libre?-Justin desvió la mirada de esos carnosos y rojos labios, mientras trataba desesperadamente de entablar una conversación que rompiera aquel ambiente tan extraño, Theresa le patico de su día y él puso total atención, después de unos minutos los dos estaban hablando como siempre lo habían hecho, mientras Justin le contaba su vida en la escuela y en sus distintos clubs ella hablaba de su pasado y de los lugares que le hubiera gustado conocer, cuando ya iban por el plato fuerte, los dos estaban bastante más relajados, Theresa que estaba disfrutando de aquella velada como hacia siglos que no lo hacía, sonreía y cada que tenía oportunidad coqueteaba discretamente con su hijo, abecés solo moviendo su larga melena, o dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello, otras las más intensas la castaña se acomodaba el vestido de tal manera que descubría u poco sus pechos dejando a la vista más piel de la que era decentemente aceptable, cuando hacia eso ultimo notaba como Justin se quedaba quieto y tenso mirando aquellos dos melones apenas cubiertos por la delgada tela.

-_**Justin mi cielo**_te molestaría si pido vino-Desde el principio de la cena habían estado bebiendo té helado ambos, pues era verano y el calor era bastante fuerte.

-_**Lo que tú quieras y desees mami.**_–hablar en español para decir aquellos mimos, era algo que comenzaba a gustarle a ambos era como si pudieran demostrarse su cariño en un código secreto, pues si bien había bastantes personas que sabían español, ninguna que ellos conocieran lo hacía.

Theresa miro la carta y eligió una botella cuando Justin levanto la mano para llamar la atención de uno de los meseros, la dama ya había hecho su elección, pidió le llevaran la botella, y dos copas, Justin la miro extrañado, pero ella solo le dedico otra de sus provocadoras sonrisas, cuando llego la botella, el mesero le mostro la etiqueta a Theresa cuando esta dio su aprobación, el joven quito el corcho encerado, y vertió el líquido rojo-purpura, en las dos copas, y las puso delante de ellos después dejo la botella al centro de la mesa, y se retiró no sin antes echar un vistazo rápido al escote de Theresa y a sus largas piernas cruzadas,

-_**Mamá**_, soy menor de edad no puedo beber alcohol, es ilegal.

Theresa soltó una risa clara y limpia, abecés olvidaba lo correcto que era su hijo, una cualidad que ahora resultaba un defecto.

-Estas con tu madre así que está bien además aún no hemos brindado y brindar con agua da mala suerte, así que por esta noche te doy permiso de beber una copa de vino, es lo menos que te mereces por ser un hijo tan considerado y atento.

Justin no estaba tan seguro pero no queriendo arruinar la noche, se llevó la copa a los labios, y probó el dulce sabor de aquel líquido que después se volvía un poco amargo y dejaba una sensación de calor en la garganta, y un poco en la mente, así que alzando su copa.

-Está bien, brindo, brindo por esta noche por este día, por esta fecha, brindo, porque hoy hace apenas 35 años nació la mujer más maravillosa y hermosa que he conocido, doy gracias a Dios por darme una madre tan perfecta pues ha sabido cómo educarme y guiarme en esta vida aun cuando ella tenga que lidiar con el secreto que guarda nuestra familia, brindo por la mujer que esta frente a mí, pidiendo y deseando que jamás se aleje de mí, y que esta noche sea de suma felicidad para ella y que todos sus deseos se cumplan, pido también que las personas a su alrededor se den cuenta de lo fantástica que es, y que sepan apreciarla, deseo que esta noche sea la primera de una serie de días felices y completos, que la fortuna siempre este con ella y que cualquier cosa que quiera la obtenga y jamás la pierda, brindo por Theresa, a quien amo con todo mi corazón, y prometo ser su más ferviente guardián y esclavo, pues ella es una reina.

-Claro que si mi niño soy tu reina y tu mi príncipe…-Theresa estaba al borde de las lágrimas, escuchar aquel brindis tan profundo y puro se dio cuenta que Justin de verdad la amaba, como madre, y eso la hizo sentirse terrible, Justin su Justin, era un chico como pocos, era tan encantadoramente correcto, era como si Dios lo hubiese creado para ser perfecto, como hijo, como alumno, como hechicero, Justin siempre se esforzaba para ser el mejor y hacer lo correcto, por eso había preparado aquella velada, porque era lo correcto, porque Justin era así siempre hacia las cosa bien y por la razones correctas, ahora mientras Theresa bebía de su copa se sintió asqueada de sí misma pues ella iba a pervertir el limpio y puro amor de hijo que tenía Justin hacia ella, pero saber que Justin no la veía como mujer, que la respetaba y amaba como madre, no cambio sus planes, saber que Justin era un cordero libre de pecado no hizo más que aumentar su hambre de él, ella lo estrenaría ella lo mancharía, era su deber como madre guiarlo por el camino del erotismo y del sexo, así como ella le enseño a dar sus primeros pasos así mismo ella tendría su primera vez, y su segunda y la tercera, y todas las demás, Justin era un precioso cordero de blanca piel, y ella una loba hambrienta, era natural que ella se lo terminara por comer, y sí que se lo comería, al menos una parte de ella estaba ansiosa por comerse aquel lindo regalo que tenía debajo del pantalón, si ese sería el mejor regalo de la noche, y Justin se lo iba a dar aunque en ese mismo instante no lo supiera, Theresa pensó que ya que Justin no la veía de la misma manera que ella a él, sería más difícil seducirlo, pero al mismo tiempo sería mucho más, emocionante, mientras el vino mojaba su garganta, sintió como sus bragas se mojaban también, pero no de vino sino de miel, miel que Justin probaría en poco tiempo y que lo embriagaría más que cualquier alcohol.

Theresa bajo la copa sin a verla vaciado y espero a que Justin terminara la suya cuando apenas hubo dejado la delicada copa sobre la mesa Theresa se apresuró a llenarla, Justin quiso negarse pero al ver los encantadores ojos de su madre no pudo decir no, y se vivió aquella copa casi al instante, siguieron comiendo y charlando, mientras Justin le hablaba de su nueva clase de natación que tomaba cada tres días desde hacía cinco meses, Theresa lo interrumpió.

-Tienes algo en la boca…-y sin esperar a que él se limpiara ella alargo la mano y con su dedo índice le quito y una pequeña mancha de mantequilla, y la lamio con un gesto bastante erótico, Justin se quedó helado, esa simple acción de su madre lo había alterado de sobremanera, ver como lamia la punta de sus dedos, provoco en Justin una reacción que jamás espero tener en frente de su madre y mucho menos causada por ella, Justin se avergonzó de sí mismo, pues ahí sentado en su restaurante, rodeado por decenas de personas, frente a su madre y a causa de ella Justin estaba teniendo una erección.

Las mesas tenían larguísimos y preciosos manteles, lo cual agradecía Justin pues, así no notaria nadie su pequeño inconveniente, Theresa pareció leerle el pensamiento y tomando valor, elevo una de sus piernas, cubiertas por esos manteles, y con sus pies y esos larguísimos tacones acaricio la pierna de Justin por debajo de la mesa, Justin se sorprendió tanto por aquella caricia que soltó los cubiertos, y miro a su madre con un rostro lleno de dudas, Theresa fingió no saber nada y continuando con la charla llevo su ir más arriba hasta los muslos de su hijo, mientras frotaba su pierna, el pene de Justin salto de alegría al sentir aquella caricia acercándose, el dueño de dicho instrumento estaba pálido y en estado de shock, quería salir corriendo pero se había quedado pegado a la silla, mientras miraba a su madre que bebía lentamente de su copa, mientras lo miraba con los ojos llenos de fuego, llenos de lujuria y deseo, entonces por fin el pie de su madre lo toco, toco la parte más privada de Justin lo que provoco una descarga de placer en ambos, pues Theresa al tocarla, se dio cuenta de lo gorda que era y un escalofrió le recorrió toda la columna vertebral, quiso averiguar cuan largo era pero cuando comenzó a subir por ese objeto de su deleite, Justin se levantó como un resorte y pidiendo una disculpa corrió hacia los baños, mientras trataba de disimular su erección, la cual pasó desapercibida para todos excepto para ella, quien calculando las dimensiones, de la carpa que se había formado en los pantalones de su niño, se relamió como una gata frente a una lata de atún, mejor aún se estremeció de emoción y hambre como lo aria un conejo frente a una zanahoria, y su conejito sí que tenía hambre, hacía diez años que no comía, y esa zanahoria se notaba deliciosa, de nuevo sus pezones se marcaron contra la tela azul pero esta vez no le importo deseaba que cuando Justin volviera viera el estado en que la tenía.

…

Justin se lavó el rostro con el aguan fría que salía del grifo dorado, mientras trataba de calmarse se miró en el espejo que estaba en esos lujosos baños, el joven miro sus ojos verde-grises en el reflejo, y soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo desde que se había levantado de la mesa, al principio creyó que era su imaginación, que estaba viendo cosas que en realidad no estaban ahí, pero ahora después de sentir esa caricia tan íntima en su… bueno era un hecho que su madre le estaba coqueteando, y de una forma bastante descarada, cada caricia cada movimiento y mirada era para llamar su atención, para excitarlo, y lo peor de todo era que lo estaba consiguiendo, Justin tenía que aceptar que estaba comenzando a ver a su madre como una mujer como una hermosa mujer, deseable y apetitosa, se notaba también que aquella mujer estaba bastante necesitada, y descuidada, la mirada que Theresa le daba a su hijo estaba llena de lujuria y hambre, y el estaría más que contento en satisfacerla…

Espera, ¿de dónde había salido aquel pensamiento?, Justin agito su cabeza para apartar aquella retorcida idea, él había preparado aquella velada, para hacer feliz a su madre, que tenía que aguantar ser la única mortal en una casa llena de hechiceros, todo lo que había hecho desde las rosas el carruaje, la cena y sus halagos y piropos solo eran para complacer a su mamá pero jamás quiso ni se imaginó que Theresa vería esas atenciones como una insinuación para algo sexual, o romántico.

Justin se sintió culpable, tal vez al ser tan atento y comportarse como lo había e echo, había provocado aquella actitud, Justin pensó que Jerry tenía que tener bastante descuidada a Theresa para que esta se sintiera atraída con el primer hombre que la trataba bien, Justin no sabía si era buena suerte que el primero hubiera sido el, pues casi estaba seguro que si otro sujeto se fijara en Theresa esta se entregaría a cualquiera que le mostrara un poco de amor, Justin con mucho gusto hubiese terminado aquella cita en ese momento, pues era un peligro para el seguir a lado de su madre, pero pensó que si Theresa se sentía rechazada por su hijo, cometería una locura, bueno ya era una locura lo que estaba haciendo al seducirlo a él, pero al imaginarse a otro hombre aprovechándose de la necesidad de Theresa, Justin sintió una furia ciega, así que se decidió a terminar aquella velada, tal como la había planeado, al otro día hablaría con su padre y se aseguraría de que Jerry apreciara y tratara bien a su madre pues no quería que ella se convirtiera en la amante de algún extraño, y que finalmente destruyera su hogar por una tontería como aquella, Justin tomo u largo respiro y soltó lentamente el aire, ahora ya había desaparecido su erección y eso le tranquilizo bastante, ahora solo tenía que permanecer relajado lo que quedaba de la noche y todo iría bien.

Se secó el rostro con las blanquísimas toallas que había en los lavabos y salió del sanitario, no sin antes detenerse, había escuchado un extraño ruido que salía de uno de los pequeños cuartitos donde estaban los retretes, cuando agudizo el oído creyó escuchar un gemido muy profundo y callado, estuvo a punto de dirigirse al cubículo de donde escucho el ruido pero pensó que ya tenía bastantes problemas para buscar otros.

…

Theresa se retoco el maquillaje, mientras esperaba a su príncipe, la castaña se preguntó cómo podía estar tan decidida a corromper a su hijo de aquella manera, fue en un instante, estaba tan falta de amor que al recibir las atenciones y galanteos de su propio hijo cayo rendida a sus pies, ¿sería que estaba tan desesperada que se había convertido en una cualquiera? Theresa se preguntó si cualquier hombre hubiera podido encender aquella pasión en ella, la respuesta fue un rotundo NO, claro que el sentirse abandonada y descuidada, la hacía vulnerable a un enamoramiento pero Theresa siendo una MILF había recibió muchas propuestas indecorosas de jovencitos y hombres maduros, ella jamás cedió, ni se dejó seducir, no sabía por qué pero jamás quiso caer en una de esas aventuras que se le presentaron, suponía que inconscientemente seguía esperando al hombre perfecto, a su príncipe azul, ya había cometido un error al casarse con un tonto como Jerry, no volvería a caer con la misma piedra, muy en su interior, Theresa seguía esperando encontrar aquel hombre perfecto, ese que solo en las películas de Jennifer Anniston había, y ahora sentada ahí mirando la ciudad por la ventana de aquel restaurante ubicado en la cima de un edificio, supo que la espera había valido la pena, que en realidad había encontrado a su hombre desde hacía 17 años cuando en el hospital, le entregaron a su primer hijo envuelto en una frazada blanca, cuando miro aquellos enormes y hermosos ojos que se debatían entre el gris y el verde, el recién nacido estaba llorando pero al sentir los brazos de su madre instantáneamente dejo de gritar y se abrazó a ella, que cansada adolorida pero feliz, le ofreció uno de sus pechos cargados de leche, y Justin recibió el primer alimento de su vida mientras Theresa lloraba sobre la cabecita de su bebé, ahora al recordar aquel primer encuentro entre ella y Justin, Theresa deseaba que su bebé de nuevo se abrazara a ella y mamara sus pechos como lo había hecho en el pasado, la mujer se éxito tanto al pensar en eso que sus ya rígidos pezones se pusieron aún más duros, marcándose escandalosamente en su vestido azul, sí, había conocido a su príncipe azul en ese momento solo que no se dio cuenta, y ahora se reprochaba así misma haber tardado tanto, en darse cuenta, pues había desaprovechado cuatro años, cuatro preciosos años desde que Justin había entrado en la adolescencia, pero tal vez fue mejor, Justin ahora estaba en el punto perfecto para ser estrenado, pues estaba segura conociendo al perfecto y bien portado de su hijo, sabía que Justin aun seria virgen, para Theresa estaba claro como el agua, se había enamorado y obsesionado de Justin en un minuto por la simple razón de que ellos eran almas gemelas, era obvio para ella que Justin era su príncipe y que solo fue creado para ella, y ella Theresa solo se había casado con Jerry para poder engendrar a su preciado niño, se sentía mal por no poder entregarse virgen a su príncipe, pero se dijo que fue necesario acostarse con Jerry para poder traer al mundo a su prometido, pues para ella, Justin era su prometido y ella su futura esposa. Cualquier psicólogo, o cualquier persona normal y sana, se habría dado cuenta que Theresa se había vuelto loca, estaba demente y pensaba incoherencias y delirios, para justificar su enferma decisión, por suerte para Theresa nadie podía leer sus pensamientos, ella misma o al menos una mínima parte de ella, sabía que estaba perdiendo la razón o la había perdido por completo, pero esa misma parte lógica y cuerda se preguntaba cómo pudo pasar tan instantáneamente, y la única respuesta que podía darse, era que efectivamente era el destino quien había metido ese malsano deseo a su cerebro, y más concretamente a su cuerpo.

La castaña levanto la mirada al sentir a Justin acercarse, lo miro caminando un poco inseguro pero bastante más relajado que hace unos momentos, era hermoso, alto joven fuerte y hermoso, un perfecto espécimen de macho, y ella una madura y experimentada hembra en estado de celo, la conclusión lógica para la naturaleza era solo una aquellas dos creaturas tenían que aparearse, y usando este pensamiento como base Theresa se sintió como un animal, como una perra en celo, receptiva y fértil, esperando la llegada de su macho, para poder reproducirse.

-Pedimos el postre?-Justin se sentó mientras sus ojos veían los erectos pezones de su madre, ella que noto la mirada saco aún más el pecho exhibiendo su estado de excitación como diciéndole que estaba ahí para él, que esos dos montes de suave carne eran suyos, y que podía tomarlos cuando quisiera, el hechicero desvió la mirada y mando a llamar al mesero, quien cuando tomo la orden de Theresa no pudo quitar la vista de aquellos llamativos encantos, que la dama mostraba con orgullo, Justin un poco molesto decidió que no dejaría propina.

-Y... ¿te gusto la cena?

-Fue deliciosa, pero lo que más me gusto fuiste tú.

Theresa de nuevo tomo la mano de su niño y la beso tiernamente, mientras Justin trataba de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su madre, Theresa con la otra mano tomo el rostro de su hijo y lo obligo a mirarla.

-_**Te amo**_

De nuevo utilizo ese idioma latino que ella le había enseñado y que él, se había molestado en aprender completamente pues sus hermanos solo habían aprendido ciertas frases y palabras básicas, Justin con su acostumbrada dedicación, tomo todas las clases con su madre muy enserio y cuando tenía apenas cinco años ya sabía leer y escribir en dos idiomas además de hablarlos perfectamente.

-yo también te...

_**-En español mi niño**_-Theresa había echo callar a su hijo con un poniendo un dedo en los labios del chico, después con una caricia lo retiro.

Justin trago saliva, el plan de terminar el velado como madre e hijo estaba cayendo a pedazos.

_**-Yo también te amo **_

Theresa sonrió encantada, y beso de nuevo la mano de Justin, quien estaba dudando de su voluntad, pues ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de Theresa era lo más hermoso que podía haber visto.

Llegó el postre, una fuente de chocolate, y un tazón de fresas tan grandes y rojas que parecían de mentira, cuando el camarero se hubo marchado, Theresa tomo una de aquellas frutas rojas, y la baño de chocolate y aun goteando se la llevo a la boca se metió casi todo el fruto en la boca para después sacarlo totalmente limpio, pues solo había lamido el oscuro líquido, Justin que la veía embobado, se perdió en esos hermosos labios, Theresa siguió dando pequeñas lamidas a la punta de la fresa mientras le sostenía la mirada a su hijo, Justin que sintió la garganta seca dio otro trago a su copa de vino lo cual no ayudo en nada a su confundida mente, Theresa lamio de nuevo toda la fresa y se la ofreció a su niño, brillante de su saliva, Justin que comprendió totalmente la intención de su madre, abrió obedientemente la boca y mordió el fruto, que le supo al agridulce, pero no por eso dejo de notar que era lo más delicioso que había comido en su vida.

La pareja se pasó la noche dándose de comer las deliciosas fresas uno al otro, Justin había olvidado por completo su plan de hablar con su padre para evitar una ruptura familiar, su mente nublada por el vino, el chocolate, pero mayormente por el erotismo de la situación, estaba cayendo lentamente en el juego de Theresa, no solo dejándose llevar por ella, ahora el también participaba en el juego de la conquista.

Justin mordió la última fresa cubierta de líquido chocolate, y Theresa se la quito de la boca bruscamente, lo que provoco obviamente una mancha oscura en sus labios, el hechicero tomo la servilleta para limpiarse cuando su madre le detuvo el brazo.

-_**Yo te limpio, mi niño**_-y estirándose, para que su rostro se acercara al del chico, Theresa lo beso en los labios, suave y dulcemente lamio el dulce de la boca de Justin quien totalmente petrificado, sentía que se derretía, ninguna de sus novias le provoco ni la décima parte de deseo y amor que sentía en ese instante.

Theresa se sentó de nuevo, y mientras disfrutaba de ver a su hijo aun en el cielo, la castaña miro a la mesa que estaba a la derecha de ella, donde una jovencita de unos 15 años miraba boquiabierta la escena, ella le dedico una fría mirada de superioridad, y sonrió malévolamente.

…

El viento hizo estremecer a Theresa que caminaba del brazo de su hijo, hacia el carruaje que los esperaba en la entrada del edificio, Justin se dio cuenta y le ofreció su saco, ella se cubrió con él sin meter sus brazos en las mangas, como lo hacían las actrices en las películas, ella sentía que estaba en una película, en una película de esas cursis y melosas, donde siempre triunfaba el amor, y ella era protagonista y Justin su amor imposible, Theresa sonrió al saber que su historia como las de la pantalla, acabaría en un final feliz, aunque si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, en realidad esa noche acabaría en una escena de película porno y no en una beso de amor a la luz de la luna como las comedias románticas.

Justin la llevaba del brazo, y se veía más despejado ahora con el aire acariciando sus rostro y jugando con su cabello, Theresa había logrado que su hijo bebiera toda la botella de vino, ella solo había tomado una y media, quería estar totalmente consiente, y en sus 5 sentidos para cuando Justin la tomara como mujer, el solo pensarlo, provoco que mojara sus ya empapadas bragas, pues durante toda la noche había estado húmeda y excitada pues sus coqueteos y juegos no solo habían provocado a Justin también a ella la habían encendido.

La joven madre estaba radiante, lo que comenzó como la peor noche de su vida se había convertido en el inicio de un romance, y todo gracias a _**su niño**_, Subieron al hermoso carruaje y a la orden de Justin se encaminaron hacia Central Park, mientras se adentraban entre los enormes arboles de los pulmones de New York, Theresa pego su cuerpo al de Justin, él que cada vez perdía mas la perspectiva, la abrazo y la atrajo hacia el.

-Esta es la mejor noche de mi vida, _**Gracias bebé**_- Theresa comenzó a acariciar la pierna del joven, Justin que estaba ya demasiado entregado al juego, dejo que su madre continuara con sus toqueteos.

-Te lo mereces, eres la mejor madre del mundo, y la más sexy mujer del planeta…-Theresa se ruborizo tanto que pareció que tenía fiebre, toda la noche había estado acosando y provocando a su hijo, pero recibir un alago de él la había desarmado, se sentía tan dichosa y feliz, como cuando tenía 15, las palabras de Justin provocaban en ella la sensación de ser hermosa, sexy, deseable, y joven, no soportándolo más, Theresa se arrojó sobre Justin y lo comenzó a besar ferozmente, este que había adivinado sus intenciones la recibió del mismo modo, y en un segundo estaban en una salvaje pelea de lenguas labios y dientes, Theresa se creía morir de tanta dicha mientras sentía las manos de su hijo acariciar sus hombros desnudos, y sus piernas igualmente descubiertas, ella también acariciaba las piernas de Justin, buscando… y entonces lo encontró, ahí estaba, el pene de su hijo adorado, ella paso su mano por encima del pantalón acariciando a lo largo aquel pedazo de caliente carne, apenas podía cerrar la mano alrededor de él, y aun cuando no podía tocar toda su longitud, pudo notar que era mucho más largo que el de Jerry, por lo menos el doble, y ya no digamos el grosor que cada vez se inflaba más, era como agarrar una lata de Red Bull de las que vendían en la subestación, no podía creer que su bebé hubiera crecido tanto, pareciera que ayer lo estaba bañando y aquella parte de su cuerpo apenas y se notaba en su cuerpo de tres años, sí que había pasado el tiempo, aquel dulce niño era ahora todo un hombre… bueno aun no lo era por completo pero ella se encargaría de eso esta noche.

Cuando la caliente mujer sintió los dedos de su hijo subiendo por sus piernas y estaban a punto de llegar a su conejito, su celular sonó dentro de su bolso, Justin se separó rápidamente de ella y en su rostro se veía lo aterrado y arrepentido que estaba por hacer aquello, Theresa maldiciendo a Bill Gates, metió la mano en su bolso, y saco su iPhone, regalo de Justin de hacía un año, miro la pantalla y vio con disgusto la foto de Jerry, ¿cómo podía haberse casado con él?, supuso que cuando era más joven y tonta se deslumbro por un Jerry más delgado, y que le mostro un mundo lleno de magia y misterio, pero que después se había convertido en una aburrida rutina, Theresa quería aventar el aparato, pero no lo hizo una porque era regalo de su príncipe y dos porque se le ocurrió que podía hacer enojar a Jerry, como venganza por haber interrumpido su sesión de besos con su amado.

Al décimo timbrazo por fin contesto…

-¿Theresa? ¿Dónde estás, son las diez y media de la noche donde demonios andas?

La castaña se tomó su tiempo en contestar, mientras miraba a su arrepentido hijo, al lado de ella.

-estoy con Justin, celebrando mi cumpleaños- la voz con que lo dijo era fría y cortante como un cuchillo.

Jerry que en ese momento se dio cuenta de todo, se quedó callado al otro lado de la línea, sin saber cómo responder…

-Ahora si me disculpas seguiré con disfrutando esta noche con la única persona que de verdad me ama, y a la ÚNICA QUE AMO, por favor no me esperes pues después de que terminemos NUESTRA noche, iré a casa de mi hermano, y pasare ahí la noche, pues no quiero estar con personas tan egoístas y descuidadas como ustedes nunca más, y no esperes a Justin tampoco, él es mío, e ira a donde yo este, esta noche DORMIRE CON ÉL…-Jerry al otro lado del teléfono escucho todo eso sin llegar a captar el verdadero significado de las palabras, solo pensó que Theresa estaba enojada por su descuido y que se apoyaría en su hijo, para demostrar su enfado, Theresa sabía que Jerry no entendía de verdad sus intenciones, y ella quería decírselas, quería gritarle que lo dejaba, que ella ya no era más su esposa, ahora ella era la mujer de su hijo, quería restregarle que esa noche la iba a pasar con un verdadero hombre, y lo menos que iban a hacer era dormir, quería decírselo, y lo hubiese hecho, de no saber que si lo decía, Jerry lógicamente iría tras ellos y arruinaría su noche, pero como si alguien le susurrara al oído, una perversa idea cruzo su mente, sí que se lo diría, y se lo diría en ese instante, así que comenzó a hablar en su idioma ese idioma que solo entendían los mojados, los ilegales, ese idioma que solo Justin se había tomado la delicadeza de aprender, Theresa entonces utilizo el español para gritarle a Jerry lo que pasaría esa noche- _**Jerry desde ahora no soy tu esposa, desde este momento y para siempre tu y yo estamos divorciados, jamás podrás volver a tocarme, pues ahora pertenezco a otro, escucha y escucha con atención, desde esta noche mi cuerpo mi alma y mi corazón pertenecen a otro hombre, él es y será mi dueño por el resto de mi vida, y antes de que el reloj suene las doce, él me estará haciendo suya, pues no soporto despertar un día más a tu lado, esta noche la pasare entre sus brazos, haremos el amor hasta que mi piel y la suya queden marcadas una con la otra, follaremos tanto que mi aroma jamás se borrara de su cuerpo, y su esencia me marcara como suya, esta noche yo seré su hembra y el será mi macho, y antes de que amanezca yo ya tendré su dulce leche dentro de mi como prueba, si Jerry hoy hare mío a ese hombre, ¿y sabes quién es?,-**_Theresa se rio tan alegremente que casi parecía infantil-_**Justin tu hijo, MI HIJO y después de hoy mi hombre adiós Jerry adiós para siempre.**_

Jerry escucho el sonido de la línea muerta, y se quedó ahí en su sala confundido sin haber entendido una palabra de lo que había dicho su esposa en ese folclórico idioma de los mexicanos, solo capto la furia y el desprecio de su esposa, y las palabras _**Justin y leche**_, esa palabra sí que la conocía pues era un alimento, después de quedarse un rato un poco desconcertado y algo arrepentido el padre de una familia que esa noche cambiaria para siempre se preparó un emparedado, y siguió viendo la televisión, seguro que mañana se resolvería todo.

Justin por su parte estaba aterrado y sorprendido, él había entendido cada palabra que su madre había dicho, todo aquella noche habían sido jugueteos y provocaciones, pero ahora después de escuchar eso se dio cuenta de que su mamá, estaba completamente decidida, por no decir desquiciada, con la idea de hacerlo su amante, ¿por qué pasaba aquello?, Justin se dio cuenta entonces que no era normal, algo ahí no encajaba, lo que le parecía un poco romántico y excitante se había vuelto raro y espeluznante, la actitud de Theresa era irreconocible, eso no podía estar pasando por causas normales, algo estaba interfiriendo, algo estaba controlando a Teresa y por algo Justin pensaba en la magia, estaba a punto de sacar la varita y hacer un hechizo de revelación, cuando teresa se recargo en su hombro.

-Debes pensar que soy asquerosa…-Theresa estaba susurrando y su voz sonaba como a punto de quebrarse-decirle eso a tu padre, y pensar de esa manera tan sucia de ti, decidir por ti… debes odiarme por cómo he actuado esta noche, soy la peor madre del mundo, lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo, simplemente no puedo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… y eres un chico tan bueno y lindo, perdóname por ser débil, perdóname por ser tan sucia, te amo de una manera equivocada y sé que tal vez nunca me ames de la misma manera, pero quiero creer que sí, que puedes mirarme como yo te miro…-Theresa comenzó a llorar suavemente, y unas lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas-aléjate Justin aléjate antes de que te haga daño, antes de que te ensucie con mi deseo, vete y déjame, pues estoy loca, loca por ti, y no creo poder soportarlo más tiempo, vete mi niño, vete y olvida todo, vete por favor, te deseo te deseo mucho, pero te amo más, y aunque quisiera ser tu amante, primero soy tu madre, y debo cuidarte, aun si eso significa cuidarte de mí misma…-Theresa no pudo seguir hablando pues su llanto no la dejo.

Justin levanto delicadamente aquel rostro tan bello y maduro, sí estaba loca, ella estaba demente, pero por desgracia para los dos le había contagiado la locura a él, hace un minuto había decidido parar aquello pues pensó que su madre estaba fuera de control que seducirlo era el efecto de algún hechizo o maldición, pero ahora al ver la lucha interna entre lo correcto y la lujuria que tenía su madre, y al ver que su amor de madre era más grande que su deseo, Justin cayó, se hundió en un sentimiento que nació en ese momento, era amor, era el amor que siempre había tenido hacia Theresa, pero que ahora venía con otro condimento, el deseo, Justin quería darle las gracias por ser tan buena madre, por apoyarlo siempre, quería demostrarle que él haría todo por ella, por eso había encantado una tarjeta de crédito, para poder darle esa velada, él que siempre seguía las reglas, las había roto, por ella, ahora también las rompería pues ella se lo merecía, si Theresa deseaba tener a su hijo en su cama, lo tendría, ese día ella era la reina y sus deseos eran órdenes.

Teresa miro aquellos ojos tan peculiares y hermosos de su hijo, y dejo de sollozar la mirada de Justin la calmo, después una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su hijo, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír también, Justin limpio con su pulgar las lágrimas negras de Theresa, y cuando esta, parpadeo para refrescar sus ojos, Justin no pudo evitar el deseo de besarla, y lo hizo, se inclinó y la beso ella respondió, esta vez el beso fue solo de labios los dos movieron lentamente sus labios tratando de demostrar con eso lo que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando termino el tierno gesto, Justin acerco su boca a la oreja de su madre.

_**-Entonces mami aun no te he dado tu obsequio, ¿qué quieres de regalo?**_

_**-Hazme tuya bebé, hazme tuya, hazme sentir mujer tu mujer, quiero acerté el amor hasta que amanezca eso quiero hacer, eso quiero de regalo de cumpleaños…-**_Teresa jadeaba en el oído de su hijo, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba y se tensaba, preparándose.

Cuando la pareja se separó se dieron cuenta, que seguían en el carruaje, y que todo lo que habían dicho el cochero lo había escuchado, pero el señor de sombrero de copa, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, o al menos fingía eso, Justin estaba a punto de preguntar a su madre a donde ir, cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban frente al edificio donde estaba el departamento de su tío, Teresa que había dicho aquello sin pensarlo se dio cuenta que aunque estuvieran en el lugar correcto no forma llaves para entrar, pues su hermano estaba de viaje, y ella no tenía las llaves en aquel momento, cuando pensó en esto una vocecita le dijo que revisara su bolso, así lo hizo y ahí en esa bolsita de piel, al fondo estaban las laves que su hermano le había entregado hacía mucho tiempo.

Justin estaba a punto de preguntarle al cochero como sabía a donde llevarlos, pero vio los ojos llenos de deseo de su madre y olvido aquel detalle, Justin se bajó y le ofreció su mano para ayudar a bajar a Theresa.

Ella como una princesa se dejó guiar y bajo, cuando estaba en el último escalón Justin la tomo por la cintura y la levanto para después depositarla el suelo, y así abrazados se dieron otro profundo beso, el cochero fustigo a los corceles negros como la noche, y se alejó en la oscura ciudad.

La Fecha Especial

Fobia


End file.
